Kin of Myth
by Daemon Hunter 666
Summary: Yugi faced Pegasus for his grandfather. Now Joey must face his son for his sister. Can he win? Or will he fail and end up having Pegasus as a relative? *Incomplete* R/R please! *Chapter 3 UP!*
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Kin of Myth  
  
Chapter One  
  
Joey and Tea walked down the street. They were going to meet Serenity in Domino City Park. Kaiba's dueling tournament had just ended with Yugi out on top. Now, the dueling time was over. Of course, this was only for a short while.  
  
"Joey, how many binds has Yugi gotten us into?" Tea asked, trying to spark a conversation.  
  
"I don't know exactly, Tea. But my favorite, even though it wasn't at the time, was when Yugi went up against that golden eyed freak! Boy did Yugi show him!" With that Joey shot a few jabs into the air in front of him.  
  
Tea could only laugh, but she knew that that was a duel to remember. How lucky Yugi was to win, and only by a hundred life points. Solomon, Yugi's grandfather, was released along with the Kaiba brothers from the depths of the Shadow Realm.  
  
They had gotten to the park sooner than expected, all along talking about the duels of Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. "Hey guys!" Serenity was running at them waving her arms. Joey and she were very happy to see each other. Serenity probably enjoyed it more since it was because of Joey that she could see again in the first place.  
  
But she wasn't running toward them alone. She was with a handsome blonde boy. His complexion was near perfect, and he was almost as powerful looking as Yami. Serenity was whispering some sort of advice to him. "Please, be sure to impress Joey. He probably won't like the fact that I even have a boyfriend."  
  
Joey turned red. Older Brother Syndrome was kicking in. Serenity and the boy walked up to the two. The boy bowed. "Hello, I'm Morgan Crawford. It is an honor to meet you both, but more an honor to be meeting Serenity's older brother who took second in Duelist Kingdom." He had done his homework.  
  
Now Joey liked the kid. The complement went to his head. "Well, you know, I wasn't going to beat my best friend."  
  
"Fool. Never let down your guard in a duel, even against a friend. I've been teaching Serenity to play. She likes the game. My father even gave her a deck to use."  
  
Tea looked questionably upon this. "Who is your father Morgan?" she asked inquisitively.  
  
Morgan blew her question off. "Joey, how about a duel? You and Tea against me and your sis. You win, I will give you a 'special' card. If I win, you give me your consent on letting me marry Serenity when she is of age, being she accepts." With that, Morgan got on one knee in front of Serenity and opened a ring box. Serenity began crying and saying that she would marry him when they were of age. Joey, however, gained some fury. Anger filled him.  
  
"Fine!" Joey hissed through gritted teeth. "We'll duel. The girls will be spectators, along with the rest of the world. We battle at Kaiba Land tomorrow. And I'm bringing the Duelist Kingdom champion with me."  
  
Morgan slid the ring onto Serenity's finger and stood. He took up her hand and kissed it. "Until tomorrow love. I must go prepare my deck for your brother's onslaught. Don't expect me to go easy on him."  
  
Serenity was still shocked and weeping out of joy. She merely nodded. With that, Morgan bowed to Joey and Tea and ran off. Joey, Serenity, and Tea all walked to Solomon's shop to see if Yugi was about. Solomon was chasing him with a broom all through the store. The three could only stand there in amusement. "Where's the popcorn when you need it?" Apparently Joey's wisecracks were wearing off on Serenity, she was just better at using them.  
  
"Oh hi guys!" Yugi shouted as he ran by.  
  
"How are you?" Solomon said and smiled as he passed them.  
  
"STOP!" Tea shouted. They did so. Solomon's broom was about to hit Yugi in the head. "What is going on here?"  
  
"Well, I didn't clean my room, and, and," Yugi tried. Solomon hit him over the head with the broom.  
  
"And nothing young man," Solomon said and abruptly left the room. "Yugi, I'm gonna cream some kid! He proposed to my little sis!"  
  
Serenity rapped Joey on the head. A lump grew on Joey's head.  
  
"Anyway, we're dueling tomorrow at Kaiba Land. Wanna come?" Joey continued.  
  
"Sure."  
  
All of them slept well that night and met up at Kaiba Land's entrance in the morning. "Ready Joey?" Yugi was trying to invigorate him, and succeeded. Morgan and Joey were at the digital arenas, all ready in their podiums. It was Yugi that first saw something odd about Morgan.  
  
Then, Yugi looked around the crowd to see if what he thought was right. But he wouldn't tell Joey if he was.  
  
He was right, because in the third row from Morgan's podium in a black trench coat was a white haired man. Yugi knew who it was. And then he thought about it. Joey was in trouble.  
  
"What was his last name?" Yugi asked Tea, who was sitting next to him. They were sort of going out and she was hugging on his arm.  
  
"I think he said something like Crawford," Tea responded. Yugi's eyes widened.  
  
'I fought Pegasus. Joey has to face his son,' he thought. 


	2. Chapter Two

Kin of Myth  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Each of the two drew their first five cards and their life points were set to 4000. Battle City rules were in effect.  
  
Joey got cocky and went first. He laid the Swordsman of Landstar in attack mode and placed a magic/trap card to end his turn. "Whoops," he said. "I accidentally put my puny Swordsman of Landstar in attack mode and ended my turn. Silly me," Joey said.  
  
"Fool." Morgan whispered to himself and drew a card.  
  
"First, I will play this card," Morgan said and laid down a card that Joey had never seen before: the Pain Driver (2200/1500). It had a very powerful effect for a four star. (Destroy any creature on the field. This effect can only be used once a turn. Deduct 200 ATK from this creature each time you use this effect.) "And use its effect, destroying your Swordsman of Landstar and bringing him down to 2000 ATK." Joey gasped. He didn't expect that.  
  
"Then, I will play Harpy's Feather Duster to destroy that card and deal to you 2000 points of direct damage with my Pain Driver." This kid was good. His dueling skills were great. Joey would have to play a lot better than this to win.  
  
(Joey Wheeler: 2000/Morgan Crawford: 4000)  
  
Joey picked up his card. It would certainly buy him time. "I'll play Scapegoat and end my turn." Four little sheep popped up. The mighty blade of the Pain Driver would cream two of them a turn.  
  
With the end of Joey's turn, Morgan picked up his card. "Alright, I'll play this creature card face down and end my turn." Morgan explained and made a signal showing that it was Joey's turn.  
  
(Joey Wheeler: 2000/Morgan Crawford: 4000)  
  
Joey drew his next card. It would buy him some definite time against Morgan. "I'll play the Fiend-Slaying Knight (2000/1000) and sacrifice a Scapegoat, letting my Knight attack the Pain Driver, destroying them both." Joey had just made a move to save him, temporarily.  
  
Morgan picked up his next card. "I will play the magic card Shock Therapy (Destroy one creature on the field.) to destroy a Scapegoat. Then, I will flip over my prized card, which my father made: Cecilia's Ghost (0/0, Your opponent cannot play any creatures for three turns after this card is summoned. After those turns are up, this card is sent back to your deck.). The perfect card for this situation, don't you think?" With that, he had one card on the field. And it was in defense position. Joey had to think.  
  
(Joey Wheeler: 2000/Morgan Crawford: 4000)  
  
Joey drew. There was nothing to help. He would have to wait.  
  
It was Morgan's turn. He played another onslaught card: Ethereal Flame. This card changed all of his face up cards into Light types and gave them a 1000 DEF bonus. Where did he pick this card up? Then, he played the magic card, Ookazi, dealing 800 points of direct damage to Joey. It looked like the end for Joey.  
  
(Joey Wheeler: 1200/Morgan Crawford: 4000)  
  
A/N: Well, what will happen next? Will Joey's deck show through or will he fail to the custom cards of Morgan? Find out in chapter three! 


	3. Chapter Three

Kin of Myth  
  
Chapter Three  
  
(Recap: Joey Wheeler: 1200/Morgan Crawford: 4000)  
  
Joey was consumed by a sort of hatred. Serenity would not be given to this, this, fraud. He pulled a card from the top of his deck. Perfect. "I will use this card, Curse of Fiend, to change every monster on the field into attack mode. Then, I will use one of my Scapegoats to attack your phantom!" The sheep was gone, so was the ghost. That left only one Scapegoat.  
  
Then, Joey realized something when Cecilia's Ghost disappeared. The card looked like a female version of Morgan, just Morgan had more masculine features. Things were making more sense. Cecilia was the name of Pegasus's wife. Cecilia was the name of Morgan's mother. Morgan was Pegasus's son. That card was a sort of memorial for both Pegasus and Morgan.  
  
"Hey, Morgan, sorry I had to destroy your mom with a sheep," Joey said.  
  
"Joey, I don't care what you did. It is a card." Morgan responded and picked up a card.  
  
"I will play the cards that will mark your defeat!" Morgan called out to Joey. Joey was starting to believe that he could not win. Morgan put two magic cards down onto the field. The first was Swords of Revealing Light. The second was Eternal Rhapsody of the Gods (Each turn, play a creature card with four stars or less from your deck to the field. This effect starts this turn and ends after three turns.). Morgan laid down the second Cecilia's Ghost card from his deck. Joey could do nothing but play magic and trap cards.  
  
(Joey Wheeler: 1200/Morgan Crawford: 4000)  
  
Joey picked up a card and passed his turn. Morgan was not surprised.  
  
Morgan drew. It was, of course, another useful card. He placed the Ethereal Energy on the field, allowing him to bring back a Cecilia's Ghost card from the graveyard. Both were in defense position. Then, he used the effect of Eternal Rhapsody of the Gods to bring out yet another Cecilia's Ghost.  
  
"What's with all the ghosts, Morgan?" Joey shouted.  
  
"You will see. Now go." Morgan replied.  
  
(Joey Wheeler: 1200/Morgan Crawford: 4000)  
  
Joey picked up a card. It was something somewhat useful. "I will play the magic card Giant Trunade, destroying your Eternal Rhapsody of the Gods. Then I will put my dear Scapegoat back into defense mode." He smiled at this. Morgan would need a lot more than ghosts to beat him.  
  
Morgan did not look troubled. He drew the card. It was apparently what he desired. "I will play The Exorcist's Mistake (Sacrifice three Cecilia's Ghost cards to bring out Tsunoma, Mistress of the Ether onto the field.), sacrificing my ghosts to bring out the holy maiden, Tsunoma, Mistress of the Ether (3050/2550)!  
  
The ghosts disappeared. When the new creature took their place, Joey nearly fell off of his podium! She was gorgeous! He thought he was in love! All he could do was foam at the mouth. "Tsunoma, destroy his last Scapegoat and show him you mean business!" Morgan called to his angel. She obeyed, and the last sheep was destroyed.  
  
(Joey Wheeler: 1200/ Morgan Crawford: 4000)  
  
'I can't get beaten like this!' Joey thought. This was the last turn for Swords of Revealing Light to be active. Next turn, he could futilely attack and lose. What could he do?  
  
He picked up his next card. Perfect. Now he knew what he could do next turn. But until then, he had to put up a defense. He put Island Turtle in face-down defense mode and ended his turn, the swords disappearing from the field.  
  
Morgan picked up his next card and smirked. 'The Petite God,' he thought to himself. He passed.  
  
(Joey Wheeler: 1200/Morgan Crawford: 4000)  
  
Joey drew his next card. "I will put my Goblin Attack Force in attack mode and use the trap card Skull Dice!" Joey burst out. A small black demon type thing appeared on the field and rolled the red die. A five! Just what Joey needed! Tsunoma's attack would be divided by five and he could easily destroy her, dealing damage.  
  
Morgan shuttered. Tsunoma was down to 610 ATK! He was in for a heavy blow. Joey attacked her destroying the angel, and dealing his first damage of the duel.  
  
Morgan picked up his next card and sighed. It was time to do what he wanted, whether the timing was right or wrong.  
  
(Joey Wheeler: 1200/ Morgan Crawford: 2310)  
  
"First, I will play two Soul Exchanges to offer both of your monsters to bring forth The Petite God (3X00/2X00, X is equal to the number of creatures in your graveyard. If the number is greater than 10, X stays at 9)! If my calculations are correct, there are five creatures in my graveyard, making my god 3500/2500! Attack my god! Ethereal Pain Cannon!"  
  
Joey had been defeated. The crowd stood in a standing ovation for both duelists. Pegasus and Yugi clapped more than anyone. It was a great duel.  
  
Both contenders stepped down from the podiums and shook hands. "So, Joey, do I have your permission to marry Serenity?" Morgan asked. Joey nodded.  
  
Joey turned to go up to Serenity and the rest of them. "And Joey!" Morgan called. Joey turned around. Morgan pulled out a card from his jacket pocket and threw it at him. "It's the card I said I'd give you if you won: Matrimonial Harmony!"  
  
Joey read the card aloud to himself. "Discard all of your magic/trap cards in play. Special Summon an amount of creature cards (Four stars or lower) equal to the amount of magic/trap cards discarded in face up attack position or face down defense position."  
  
Serenity looked over to Tea. "Tea, it's our turn. Only our duel will be for fun!" Tea nodded. Morgan caught up to Joey and saw that Serenity and Tea were looking at each other as if they were studying themselves.  
  
"What's going on, Joey?" Morgan asked.  
  
"There's going to be a catfight." Joey responded.  
  
Pegasus got up from where he was and came to join them. "Good job Morgan. And hello Yugi-boy and Joey. I am so sorry I cannot stay. I would just like to tell young Serenity something."  
  
Serenity got up and walked to Pegasus. He put his arms on her shoulders. "Welcome to the family."  
  
A/N: Well, the next chapter begins the duel between Tea and Serenity. And Tea has a few tricks up her sleeve, believe me. 


End file.
